esrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forge of Xathra
The Forge of Xathra, is without a doubt the most powerful city in the world. Just once in its history its walls fell to the enemy. Xathra is the combined capital of Semum and Lomion. Xathra is on the border line of their two kingdoms: Sekkar and Ombos. It is built inside a volcano and lava flows through the entire city. As it is built inside the volcano, the only way to enter the city is through the Gate, but it itself is guarded by Demoks. Geography Xathra is built inside the volcano in the center of the plain of Evil. Every road in the Evil realm eventually leads to Xathra. It is on the border line between Ombos and Sekkar. The city is entangled in eternal darkness and the only source of light is the lava that Flows through the city. On the southern part of the Volcano lies the Gate of Xathra. It is built from firestones, that are hot as lava. It is guarded by the mighty Demoks, who are the only one who can open this great gate. When you enter the souther part of the city, you might think that you entered a dwarven citadel. But you would be wrong. No dwarf has ever entered Xathra, at least not voluntary. As those who ever entered the city are now dead, we cannot say how the depths of the city look like. On the peaks of the Volcano are the nests of the Demoniquil. History There is no question about the fact that Xathra is one of the oldest cities on Esrion snd the other two planes. Its construction began in year 67 I. For more than 250 years it was in the building process. On its construction worked mostly Minotaurs, but later some Lava-Golems were sent to aid them. It was finally finished in year 353 . Little is known about its history in the next 500 years, as no one survived to tell the tale. But it is known that in year 989 the forces of Good infiltrate the evil realm. They destroy Ombos, that was weakened by the attack of the Lyrk, who lost their mind. In spring of 990 they reach Xathra and begin the greatest siege ever. The gates almost fell in year 993, when the mighty Srantar joined the fight, but the overwhelming forces of the Lyrk could not be stopped. In year 994, Semum completely looses control of the Lyrk, and they start ravaging. They kill many on both sides. Lomion fears that Xathra could face the same destiny as the rest of Ombos and he forces Semum to seal them under ground. In year 997 they unleash almost all of their forces. The mighty Demoks leave the city to fight. Lomion unleashes his darkest servants: the Anubites. The armies of the Aquila attack from the sky and the forces of Good win the battle. Many Demoks are slain. The Gates are damaged. In year 1000 the entire army of Xathra leaves the city. Both Semum and Lomion join the fight. They are defeated and they admit defeat. The city remained untouched, and its depths unexplored. Category:Citties Category:Plane of Evil